


I remember

by EpisodeManiac



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/EpisodeManiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything is gone, all you can do is remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I remember

**Author's Note:**

> It was made for a contest on this art: http://spuffy.org/uploads/posts/2012-05/1338046465_1.jpg


End file.
